XMen:The Movie Story
by SabineHolterman
Summary: This is a story about Rogue and Bobby being together. It involves Rogue getting new powers and the brotherhood of evil mutants. This story will be rather tame for the first few chapters, but will get to the highest of PG13 in the later chapters.
1. Chapter One

X-Men: The Movie Story  
  
By: Laura Holterman  
  
I do not own any of the X-men characters from the comics or the movie, and I sadly never will own any of the characters.  
  
Summary: This story starts a short while after the second movie. For my story though I made a few changes. Jean did not die, and there is no love triangle between Logan, Scott, and Jean.  
  
Author Notes: Here are a few things that I felt I should mention in order to help out with some small details of the story. I am no aficionado on the X-men, so I do not know all the details. But here are some of the details that I have added in my story.  
  
At Professor Xavier's school I do not know if they have bells or chimes in the building to signal the end or beginning of classes. In the X-men movie, when Logan first meets Professor Xavier, Professor X is teaching a physics class and the students leave without a bell. I put a bell in my story, because I am now at college and kind of miss hearing a bell signal the end of class. I believe if I remember correctly, when Colossus first comes to the X-men, he is a young adult about in his twenties. I made him to be about Rogue and Bobby's age, so that there will be another character in that age group in the story. I know that there is a specific reason stated in the comics on why Piotr chooses Colossus as his mutant name. I thought I remember hearing that he read it from a book somewhere or something, so I made it up in my story that way.  
  
Chapter One  
  
While it had been about two months since Stryker had tried to kill all the mutants in the world, the young mutant known as Iceman could tell that some of the younger children were still afraid of being carried off in the night. The realization only hit him, when he helped escort some of the youngest children to their classes and every one of them wanted him to hold their hand. Bobby knew that it would still take time for the children to feel completely safe again.  
  
When Professor Xavier had gotten back to the school, he had redone all of the security and had given only certain people the codes of the various levels that made up the mansion. Since Rogue and Bobby had joined the X-men in the fight against Stryker, they had been allowed to join the older members of the X-men in training, but were still considered rookies and were constantly reminded to use caution while in the danger room. When the bell rang signaling the end of classes, Bobby looked at his watch and saw that it was time for training. As he got up from one of the benches on the school's lawn, Bobby looked around for the mutant known as Rogue. He saw her walking across the lawn with another mutant who was about seven feet tall. It was quite a difference compared to Rogue's small five foot two. When Bobby called out to them, they both turned and walked over to him, Rogue waving as she walked over.  
  
"Hey Bobby, How were your classes today?" Rogue asked. "Piotr here has been telling me how he just failed the test in Physics he took for Professor Xavier."  
  
Bobby laughed knowing that considering how smart Piotr was, there was no way he would fail the test. "Piotr, I'm sure you did fine. You're too smart to fail a test. I wish I had you brains." Marie and Bobby just laughed at the remark and knew that the comment about Piotr's knowledge was the absolute truth. When Bobby saw Professor Munroe, also known as Storm, walk into the mansion, he remembered what he and Rogue had to do for a good part of the afternoon. It was time for training in the schools danger room. "Marie it's time to go training. We'll see you later Piotr."  
  
"Actually, I'm coming with you." Piotr said smiling. "Professor Xavier was reviewing my actions the night the school was attacked, and has decided that I can join the X-men as a rookie like you two."  
  
"Oh Piotr that's great." Marie said. "All we have to do is figure out your mutant name. I suggest something strong and powerful sounding."  
  
"How about Tank or Magnum?!" Bobby chimed in.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of taking the name Colossus. I was reading a story, and they kept using the word to describe a huge sturdy object. I kind of related to the word."  
  
"Colossus, I like it." Marie stated.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds good man." Bobby agreed. "I think we should get down to the danger room before we got a call from Professor Xavier."  
  
"Yeah let's go." Marie agreed weaving her gloved hand through Bobby's.  
  
As the three students walked to the mansion, they all got the feeling that their lives were slowly changing for the better. They also all clung to the hope that one day; they would all be accepted for who and what they were. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Here are a few more notes I made about my story. I picture Rogue's "Armor" as appearing sort of like the way Mystique changes her body to look like different things. Also, I picture Logan being present in the danger room when the incident occurred, but now is out. I figure he now lives at the school and trains with the X-men.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Three hours later, as Bobby made his way through his tenth training exercise, he was starting to regret agreeing to become part of the X-men team. He was breathing so rapidly, he sounded like a train. He also felt for sure that his legs would fall off from all the jumping and running he was doing. As a large circular gun shot a metal disk at Bobby, he used his power to freeze objects, to stop the disk from flying at his head. He shot a blast of sleet at the disk, which quickly froze over and harmlessly fell to the ground. He turned around, and saw Rogue dodging a large group of metal hoses. To her right were Piotr and Professor Summers testing out Piotr's body shielding. As Professor Summers shot laser beams at Piotr he changed the amount of force to a higher or lower degree.  
  
Bobby turned back to where the metal disks were flying from, and tried to concentrate on dodging them without worrying about his friends. He had just stopped his fifth disk when he heard Rogue scream oh no. He turned around and saw her tangled up in the metal hoses. He started to laugh, but stopped when he saw her face change.  
  
He could only describe her as mean. Her face started to frown, and then it seemed like it was straining at something. A few seconds later her eyes turned completely black, and seemed to bulge out of her head. Bobby was afraid she was suffocating and rushed over to try and help her but was stopped by Professor Xavier's voice.  
  
"Wait Bobby." He said. "Let's wait and see what is happening to her."  
  
As the rest of the activity in the danger room became still, all its occupants watched as Rogue struggled with the metal roped. The group only had to wait about thirty seconds until something happened. Rogue gave a loud cry and her body lurched as a black metallic substance appeared all over her body. Everyone in the danger room stared as a few seconds later the ropes binding Rogue disintegrated and dropped her to the floor. As soon as she hit the floor, they watched as the black metallic substance covering her body seemed to evaporate into her skin.  
  
When Bobby rushed up to her and grabbed her hand, he didn't think about the fact that he was touching her without having his life force sucked out of him. All he knew was that Rogue was hurt and unconscious. It was only until Dr. Grey came up to check Rogue's pulse that Bobby realized he was touching her without being hurt.  
  
An hour later, Rogue woke up in the school hospital to a pounding headache, and a reception committee that included Dr. Grey, Professor Xavier and Bobby. As she sat up she looked around and realized where she was, but didn't know how she had got ten there. She was about to ask what had happened, but was interrupted by Professor Xavier.  
  
"How are you feeling Rogue? For a few seconds there we were wondering if you were going to make it."  
  
"All right I guess. What happened, how did I get here?" Rogue asked. She could remember up until the ropes twisting around her, but then she had no memories of anything else. Rogue looked over to Bobby but was only met with a small smile.  
  
"To put it delicately, I believe your mutant powers have evolved Rogue." Professor Xavier stated. "As you know, here at the school we teach young mutants to control and expand their powers. It seems that yours have advanced on their own. When you were in the danger room, your skin took on a sort of black armor and disintegrated the metal ropes that were holding you. You then fell to the floor where we realized you were unconscious."  
  
When Professor Xavier finished speaking, Rogue just sat on the hospital bed and couldn't believe what had happened. She knew that it was big news for her powers to expand, and hoped that her life would not be even more complicated than it already was. "So you are saying that my powers have expanded and I can now affect metal?"  
  
"Yes. But I am afraid that is not the only advancement that has been puzzling us all." Professor Xavier stated knowing what he was about to tell Rogue would change her life importantly. "When we had bent down to check on you, you no longer had your gloves on your hands. We had to check your pulse, and Dr. Grey took the chance with her bare hands. When she touched your skin, we realized that your skin had no affect on her."  
  
As Professor Xavier's words sunk into Rogue's brain, she felt shocked and couldn't believe that her one wish had actually come true. "Are you sure?" Rogue asked hoping that this wasn't some sick twisted joke.  
  
"Yes, I am sure." Professor Xavier said. "Now I want you to get some rest and we will continue our discussion tomorrow."  
  
As Professor Xavier turned his wheelchair and left the room, Rogue noticed Bobby at her side.  
  
"I'll help you up to your room. Congratulations." He said gingerly to her. "When you are ready, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you Bobby, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." As Bobby walked with Rogue up to her room, they both knew that her life was about to change. They also knew that this would open up a whole new door for her. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: Well I told you I am not an expert on the X-men franchise. I thought for some reason that his name was Victor, but obviously I was wrong. I am sure there is a mutant in the X-men that has the name of Victor, but I do not know who he is. Also, when I got the review that told me the name of Colossus was wrong, I went and changed the name in the first two chapters. I am starting my second semester of college, so it may take me a longer period between chapters to up date. So please keep reading and send me reviews. It will give me motivation to continue with my story. Thanks, and have a good day! 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
If you can't tell already, I am going to give a few authors notes in every chapter. So here they are: 1) I don't know the last name of the mutant known as Jubilee, so I thought I would give her one of my own. For some reason, I thought that Jubilee would sound good with nation as a last name. So therefore Jubilee will be known as Jubilee Nation. 2) Also I do not know where originally Jubilee came from. I thought I remember reading once that she came from somewhere in the south, so I gave her a southern drawl. 3) In the story when it mentions that Rouge walks out of the room she shares with Jubilee and Kitty and goes to the girl's locker room, I picture the locker room as being like a girl's community bathroom. At the college I go to they do not have bathrooms in the dorm rooms, only down the hall. So I made there be a community bathroom in the story. 4) When I originally pictured Bobby and Rogue coming back from the hospital at the mansion, I pictured them as coming back around maybe 9:00 or 9:30. But for the story I decided to make it seem more like they got back to their rooms at around 11:30 or 12:00. 5) (Last One!) When I picture the amount of training that the X-men go through, I picture them training maybe three times a week like on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning and looked at her clock. The digital numbers read 11:48, and the seconds slowly ticked by, 26, 27, 28, and 29. Rogue watched the seconds move on for a little bit before it finally dawned on her what time it was. Talking to no one, she complained out loud about how late she was. "Oh my God, I can't believe how late it is. How could I have slept in? I am going to be in so much trouble for missing my classes!"  
  
As Rogue ran around the room she shared with Jubilee Nation and Kitty Pryde looking for clean clothes, she didn't notice that her roommates had walked in and stood watching her as she ran around like a chicken without a head. It wasn't until she heard her friends laughing, that she slowed down and turned around. "Why didn't you guys wake me?" she yelled. "I missed three of my classes this morning. I am going to be in so much trouble with Professor Summers and Professor Munroe!"  
  
"Oh calm down Rogue." Jubilee said, her southern drawl coming out full swing. "It's Saturday remember, you don't have to worry honey. True you did miss breakfast, but I'm sure there are some pancakes or something left over."  
  
"It's Saturday?" Rogue asked daring to breathe a sigh of relief. "You're not playing a cruel joke on me are you?"  
  
"No Rogue. Were not pulling your leg." Kitty chimed in. "How could you forget it was Saturday? You've always told me how much you love being able to sleep in on the weekend."  
  
"Maybe she was just a little tired out from being out late with a certain young mutant!" Jubilee suggested with a wink. "Lord knows what you two were doing so late."  
  
If you only knew. Rouge said to herself and tried to think up a story that didn't involve Bobby, but had no luck. So she decided that the Bobby story would be easier for her friends to handle rather than telling them that her powers had advanced. "Well, what business is it of yours?" She spoke up with false anger. "Look, I don't want to be cranky to you two, but something big happened to me last night, and I'm not ready to talk about it."  
  
"That's all right girl, I am sure you will talk to us when you can." Jubilee said. "But remember, you can talk to me or Kitty anytime you want to about anything."  
  
Rogue looked over at Jubilee and Kitty who was nodding her head. "Thanks guys, I will take you up on your offer sometime. Now I think I am going to get cleaned up and get something to eat. I'll see you later." As she walked out of the room to the women's locker room, she felt her friend's eyes burning into her back. Hopefully they will give up for now, Marie thought as she walked on.  
  
A little over an hour later Rogue was finishing her lunch in the kitchen when Bobby walked in. He saw her and walked over smiled as he did so. "How are you feeling today?" he asked with gentleness that Marie could tell was filled with concern.  
  
"I'm doing ok. I slept in really late this morning." She said in answer to his question. "I think it did me some good. My head isn't throbbing like it was last night after training."  
  
""That's good. I came by at about 10:30, but your roommates said you were still sleeping. They also seemed to hint that they thought I was to blame for keeping you out so late. Did you mention what happened last night to them, or do I still have to play the big bad teenage boy?"  
  
Rogue smiled and replied, "No I am afraid you still have to be the bad guy. I didn't tell them, because I would like to make sure I know what's happening to me before I tell anyone else. I don't want to get my hopes or anyone else's up, and then have it all disappear."  
  
"So that's why you're wearing your gloves and jacket when you don't need them."  
  
"Yes I would very much appreciate it if you would keep my secret until the time is right."  
  
"No problem. Oh I almost forgot, Professor Xavier talked to me this morning, and asked me to tell you that you should go see him when you get the chance. I think he wants to set up a training session or something to work with you powers."  
  
"Really?! Let's go talk to him now. The sooner I get my powers under control, the sooner I won't have to lie to my friends."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm sure Professor Xavier will be able to help you." Bobby said getting up from the kitchen table where he and Rogue were sitting. As they both walked out of the kitchen, Bobby reach for Rogue's hand, and smiled knowing that now they might actually have a chance at a semi normal relationship. With her skin no longer lethal to human touch, Marie and Bobby would be able to kiss and hug without running the chance of hurting him. As they walked down the hall to Professor Xavier's office, Rogue realized how good it felt to walk with Bobby hand in hand. She did notice some of the looks people were giving them though. If she did not know for sure that none of the other students except for Piotr and Bobby were in the danger room last night, she could swear that everyone knew about her new powers. It wasn't until she saw Jubilee and Kitty giggling in a corner, that she realized that everyone was staring at her and Bobby walking down the hall together.  
  
It wasn't until they had reached Professor Xavier's office that Rogue felt like she was out of the limelight. Bobby knocked on the professor's office door, and they both received a cheery come in. When they walked in they found Professor Xavier and Logan sitting and talking. "Oh good afternoon Rogue, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"I'm doing ok. At least my head isn't pounding anymore."  
  
"Well I am glad you are feeling better." Professor Xavier said. "I think we should get to the matter at hand right away though. What happened last night will most definitely bring a change to your future. I believe if you will be able to learn to control you powers, you will be able to live out a somewhat normal life."  
  
When Rogue heard what Professor Xavier said, she felt like she was getting a new chance with her life. "That would be wonderful." Was all she could say. "But do you really think it is possible?"  
  
"Well, I do believe we can definitely work on controlling you powers." Professor Xavier said in reply to her question. "That's why I think you should get to work right away. While we do know that Logan can withstand your skin to a certain limit, and his adamantium claws are able to withstand a large amount of force put on them, I believe that Logan would be the best one for you to train with."  
  
Rogue felt a twinge of joy at being told she could train with Logan. Ever since she had met Logan in Laughlin City, and had been saved by him on the statue of liberty, she had felt close to him. She knew she could trust him, and felt that she was in the best of hands with Logan helping her. "I think that will be great Professor. When should we start?"  
  
"I think with you taking classes and training with the X-men three times a week, we will start out lightly with you and Logan working on your powers once a week for an hour after training. Oh and Rogue, I would suggest not telling any of the students about the advancement of your powers. I do not want any of the other students to try and advance their own powers and end up in some kind of trouble."  
  
"I was thinking that it would be a good idea to not tell anyone either." Rogue answered with a smile.  
  
"Well, go enjoy the rest of your weekend you two." Professor Xavier said to Bobby and Rogue. "We will get back to our routine on Monday." Professor Xavier watched Bobby and Rogue walk out and smiled because he knew he had made Rogue's day, and in a way knew he had also made Bobby's. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Authors note: 1) I do not exactly remember what Logan would call Professor Xavier, but Chuck seems to come to mind so that is what I chose. 2) When I picture the danger room, I think it looks like the danger room from the cartoon X-men: Evolution. 3) In my story, Logan is not as gruff as the movie. He is a lot nicer and not as sarcastic or rude. 4) In the story, I picture there being a separate room where the kids eat called the dining room, and a smaller area called the kitchen to prepare the food the children eat at the school.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated my story lately. I recently started my spring semester of college up again. So you have to be patient with how often I update.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rogue woke up on Monday morning to her alarm clock buzzing is annoying tone. She groaned and looked at the clock to see what time it was, and saw that the digital clock by her bedside said 6:00. Squeezing he eyes shut she silently wished that she could turn back time and get a couple more hours of sleep, but knowing that today was Monday, she knew she would get in trouble for missing her classes. She turned the alarm off and sat up looking to see if her roommates were awake yet. Rogue chuckled when she saw Jubilee and Kitty still asleep in their beds. Jubilee was lying on her back with her mouth hanging open, and as she steadily breathed, Rogue could hear her snoring in a quiet purring rhythm. Kitty on the other hand was lying wrapped up in her blankets hardly moving. Rogue smiled and got out of her bed and walked over to her two roommates. "All right you two, time to get up. The alarm went off and we've got two hours before classes start."  
  
"No Rogue, don't be silly we've got plenty of time." Kitty said trying to bury herself farther into her covers.  
  
"You know you wanted me to wake you up early enough for you to get breakfast and get ready." Rogue responded. Jubilee and Kitty just ignored her remark and tried to go back to sleep. "All right, if you are going to be that way. Then you'll get my special wakeup call."  
  
Jubilee only had time to ask what's that, before Rogue pulled the covers off of both Jubilee and Kitty's beds and then pulled them to the ground by their feet.  
  
"Hey" Kitty protested as she sat on the floor. "That wasn't very nice of you!"  
  
"Well you told me to get you up, so get up before I resort to glasses of water dumped over your heads." Rogue said with a smile. She knew that if nothing else could get Jubilee and Kitty up, the threat of water all over them would. Rogue quickly grabbed her shampoo and clothes and hurried out of the room to get a shower stall, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally got in one and heard a train of young mutant girls storming into the bathroom.  
  
An hour later Rogue returned to her room with her hair clean and her teeth brushed. Just as she was leaving to head down to the dinning room for breakfast, Bobby came around the corner. "Good Morning Rogue, are you heading down to breakfast?"  
  
"Morning Bobby, yes I am. Would you care to join me?"  
  
Bobby looked like she had made his day for a second, but hid it by asking about Rogue's roommates. "Do either Kitty or Jubilee want to join us for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure they would join us but I'm afraid the two Sleeping Beauties' were being a little lazy this morning." Then seeing the confused look on his face, she continued laughing slightly. "Jubilee and Kitty didn't want to get up this morning, and got a late start to the girl's locker room. Shall we?"  
  
"Sounds good." Bobby said as they walked down the hall to the dining room together. "So after classes today we have training. Do you think you will start your work with Logan today, or will you wait until Wednesday?"  
  
Rogue looked at the others around her and Bobby and said in a quiet voice, "I think I am going to start as soon as possible. That way I will be able to get control of my powers faster."  
  
"Would you like me to stay during the extra training? Maybe I can help you in some way."  
  
"That's very sweet of you Bobby." She was about to tell him he didn't have to stay, but decided that if she was ever going to make a life for herself, she needed to take the first step. "Well Bobby if you really want to stay, I would be ok with that. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Bobby answered as they reached the dinning room. "Now let's eat."  
  
Ten hours later Bobby and Marie once again met with Piotr by a big group of trees on the schools lawn. They were walking and discussing there day when Logan came up behind them and startled them by announcing his presence with his claws popping from his skin, and laughed as both the boys turned and took a defensive stance letting their textbooks fall. "Hey Logan. Now why did you want to go and sneak up on us like that, who knows we could have hurt you."  
  
Logan smiled and simply replied "Oh yeah, I guess I should be more careful. How was your day you three?"  
  
"Good. I had a fun time getting my roommates out of bed this morning." Marie answered "They were being extra lazy this morning and wouldn't get up. So I deemed myself to get them up by pulling them feet first out of their beds."  
  
"Good work." Logan said chuckling. "You teenagers are all lazy these days. If anybody asked you to get up early you'd probably have a fit."  
  
"Very funny, you're lucky we've reached the danger room, or I would have frozen you to the ground where you were standing." Bobby said jokingly. Everybody knew that Logan was as tough as nails, and couldn't be stopped by anyone. "How long is training going to last today Logan? Last time it got cut short because of Rogue's unexpected power advancement."  
  
"Well it depends on two things. Whether the professor wants to make up for lost time, and whether you would like to start you personal training tonight or do it another night." Logan said while looking at Rogue for an answer to his question. "It will be no problem to start tonight. I got nothing to do tomorrow."  
  
"That would be great Logan. Like I said in the professor's office I want to get control of my powers as soon as possible."  
  
Logan nodded in acknowledgment at what Rogue said as they all walked into the danger room. The danger room looked as it usually did before training started, completely empty with smooth shiny walls and floor. It looked like a normal room, but the four mutants knew that appearances could be deceiving. Especially at Professor Xavier's school. Logan looked up to the programming area and saw Professor Xavier punching buttons, and setting up a training exercise. He looked up and saw that the final members of his X- men had arrived and got on the intercom. "Ah, there you all are. Today I would like to start out with a training exercise to see how Rogue's new powers will respond. Scott, Jean, and Aurora are already changing in to their uniforms. Once you all change, we will start the simulation."  
  
"Ok Chuck. We'll be right back." Logan answered. He was going to ask Professor Xavier about training with Rogue, but was interrupted by the unexpected appearance of a mutant next to him.  
  
"Guten Abend everyone." Kurt Wagner warmly greeted the group.  
  
Rogue was startled by his sudden appearance but smiled at the blue skinned mutant. He looked so much like a monster that many thought he was cruel and heartless on the inside. Rogue knew though that he really was a very caring good-hearted man, who could always make her feel better. "Hi Kurt, how was your day?" She warmly greeted him.  
  
"It was fine frauline." Kurt answered with his thick German accent. "I went to visit a church close to the school and heard the choir practicing. It was very beautiful."  
  
"That's good. We are all going to change for training, are you going to change or are you going to stick with the clothes you are wearing?"  
  
Kurt looked at his baggy pants and shirt and smiled. "I think I will keep my clothes on. I like to be free, not confined by the tight suits the others wear."  
  
"I hear you Kurt. I don't especially like he suits either." Logan chimed in. "But what can you do."  
  
"We'll see you in a few minutes Kurt. I don't think the professor wants to delay training any longer." Rogue said and looked up to the programming booth.  
  
An hour later, the X-men had finished their training exercise and a series of power workouts to help strengthen each mutants individual power. Bobby was once again freezing flying disks, while Colossus was breaking chunks of rock with his armored body. Professor Xavier looked around at his X-men, and was proud with how they were accepting their powers and who they were. He knew there were so many mutants out in the world that didn't want to admit that they were different. He looked around and decided that he would give them all a break and keep training short tonight. He pushed a few buttons and the whole training room shut down. The metal disks Bobby was shooting at, and the huge rocks Colossus was breaking all disappeared. "I think you have all worked hard enough tonight. Go on and relax. We will get back to training on Wednesday." He said to his X-men.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Piotr said happily. "Are you coming Bobby?"  
  
"No I think I am going to stay down here a little while."  
  
"Ok man. See you later." Piotr smiled as he walked out, he knew there was a very specific reason why Bobby was staying behind.  
  
"Ok Rogue would you like to get started?" Logan asked as the rest of the X- men left the danger room. "I noticed that when we were doing the training exercise today, your powers didn't kick in. The Professor was thinking it was because you did not feel personally threatened. I am going to come at you, and let's see what happens."  
  
"Ok." Rogue simply replied. The next thing she knew Logan had brought out his claws and was coming at her. She had only a second to dodge his claws before she felt her powers again. She knew her skin was starting to change, but this time it didn't feel as bad. She felt a slight tingle and looked down at her body and watched as her skin changed to the black armor like substance. She looked up at Logan and saw that he was watching her. Rogue thought for a moment and decided that if he was going to come at her than she might as well come at him. She raised her fist and swung at him almost punching his face before he ducked out of the way. Rogue smiled because now she was a threat and not the weakling without any powers. She then decided to step the fighting up a notch and started using the karate techniques Professor Munroe had taught her to attack Logan. She punched and kicked with precession until she noticed a chance to get Logan down. She kicked out his feet with a well placed round out and pushed so he landed on his back. She then leaned over him with her knee on his chest to keep him down and simply said, "Do you yield?"  
  
"Ok Rouge, you win." As Rogue let him go, and he started to stand up, Logan thought that while she had her armor out, it would be a perfect time to test out how dangerous her armor was to human skin. "Rogue how about we test out your armor now. I am going to sit here on the ground, and I want you to touch my face with your hands. Concentrate on hurting me and don't worry about what will happen. The professor has this theory that if you learn to control your powers, you will be able to not only bring forth your armor whenever you want, but also control how lethal your skin could be. So let's do it, hit me with your best shot!"  
  
"Ok." Rogue said uncertainly. She closed her eyes and thought about hurting Logan, but only enough to give a slight discomfort. She carefully put her hands on his face and could right away feel what was happening. She felt like she was waking up and getting stronger with each passing second that she touched Logan. She opened her eyes and saw that Logan wasn't slightly uncomfortable, but was wincing in pain. She let go and watched as Logan slumped to the side barely staying conscious. Bobby ran up and grabbed Logan keeping him from completely falling over. He watched as the metal on Rogue's body armor seeped back into her skin. Once Rogue saw her own skin again she quickly rushed over to Logan and bent down to make sure he was all right. "Logan, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah kid I'll be fine. I guess we will have to work on that." He joked to lighten the mood. "I'd say you did a pretty good for today, lets continue next week."  
  
"Ok. Are you sure you will be all right?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry about me I'm healing up all ready. I'll see you later." Logan assured her.  
  
Rogue was still apologizing and asking Logan if he was all right as Bobby lead her from the danger room. Bobby kept trying to assure her that everything would be all right, but was having no luck. "Don't worry about Logan, Rogue. You of all people should know how tough he is. He will be all right."  
  
"But he could be lying and not telling me if I really hurt him." Rogue kept insisting.  
  
Bobby finally turned Rogue around and spoke slowly and directly into her face. "Rogue, be quiet. Like I said, you know how tough Logan is. He will be okay."  
  
When she finally said ok, she realized where they had actually made it to in the school. They had made it back to right outside of Rogue's room, and she was suddenly very aware of how nervous she was standing with Bobby outside of her room. "So, I guess this is good night then. Good night."  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess this is where we part ways." Bobby said, slightly less nervous about the situation he was in. He looked at Rogue, and thought what the heck this is my chance. The next thing Rogue knew, Bobby had grabbed her and kissed her. She was completely surprised and wasn't sure what to do for a second. But then she realized that it did not feel weird for Bobby to kiss her. The last time they had kissed at Bobby's house, they did not really get the chance to enjoy their kiss before Rogue had started to hurt him. Now it felt really good knowing she wouldn't hurt him at all.  
  
Rogue thought she could have stayed kissing Bobby all night, but was drawn away by the sound of people coming down the hall. She quickly pulled away and opened her door to go into her room. She closed the door, and smiled as she turned back around and opened it again. She looked at Bobby's retreating back for a second and then called his name. "Bobby. I had a really good time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Rogue closed the door again, and leaned against it smiling and realizing how happy she was all off a sudden.  
  
Little did she know that on the other side of the door, Bobby was smiling and feeling the exact same way. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Author's Note: 1) I recently rented the second X-men movie and realized that in the movie Bobby never called Rogue Marie. He only called her Rouge in the movie, and so form now on I will only use the name Rogue. 2) I do not know if Roald Dahl is dead, but I assumed he was so in my story I made it be like he was dead. I really do love his books and The Giraffe, The Pelly, and Me really is my favorite book.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
That night both Rogue and Bobby had trouble sleeping. Bobby couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Rogue, and Rogue was equally excited about the kiss with Bobby and her new powers. Bobby finally gave up on sleeping and headed down to the kitchen for a late night snack. When he got there though he saw that the lights were already on. He pushed open the door and was surprised when he saw Rouge sitting at the table eating ice cream from a cardboard container. He started to laugh, and said "Hi, I couldn't sleep. How about you?"  
  
"Hey, me to. I just didn't seem to get tired at all. Want some ice cream?"  
  
"Sure." Bobby said and got a spoon from the silverware drawer. "Watcha having?"  
  
"Mint chocolate chip, my favorite." Rouge answered with a smile and moved her chair a little closer to Bobby so they could share the carton of ice cream. Then trying to break the silence she asked, "What about you?"  
  
"What?" Bobby asked with a mouth full of ice cream.  
  
"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?" Rouge asked Bobby as she handed him a napkin to wipe his face.  
  
"Oh definitely butter pecan." Bobby answered after wiping his face.  
  
"Really I would have taken you for a chocolate kind of guy."  
  
"Oh yeah. I bet there are a lot of things we don't know about each other."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure there are." Rouge said. Then a little shyly she added, "It would be nice to get to know each other better." Then trying to boost her confidence, she smiled at Bobby and asked "What's you favorite book?"  
  
"Well, I actually don't read that much, but when I read the Lord of the Rings trilogy, I really liked them. What about you?"  
  
"If you want to go back to the early days, my favorite book when I was younger was The Giraffe, The Pelly, and Me by Roald Dahl. I could read that book anytime."  
  
"I have to admit I liked those books too. I liked how he could imagine up the strangest things."  
  
"I wonder if he would have been prejudice against mutants. With all the mixed up stuff he put in his stories, you would think he would understand us." Rouge said as she looked at the ice cream melting in the carton in front of her. "I guess we'll never know." Rogue finished and looked at her wristwatch. She gasped when she saw that it read 2:30 in the morning. "Oh my gosh! Do you realize what time it is?!! It's 2:30 in the morning!"  
  
"Really? Wow, I didn't think we were up this late." Bobby said not as worried about the late hour as Rouge was. "I guess we should be getting back to our rooms." He added wishing they could continue their late night chat.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow." Rouge said as she threw her spoon in the sink and put the ice cream back in the refrigerator. "Good night."  
  
Bobby was putting his spoon in the sink when an idea came to him. He quickly ran out of the kitchen shutting off the lights as he ran out and caught up to Rouge. "Hey Rouge, can I walk you back to your room?" He asked her cautiously.  
  
She smiled and said to him "Sure. I would like that." Rouge was very nervous as they both walked along the corridor but was relieved when Bobby broke the silence.  
  
"So we never did really finish our discussion about who we are. Would you like to continue it tomorrow? I could meet you for breakfast." Bobby said hopefully.  
  
"I would love to meet you." Rouge said in reply. "How about I meet you here at 7:00?"  
  
Bobby looked around and saw that they had made it back to Rouge's room and were standing in front of her door. "Sounds great." He answered with a big smile. "So I guess I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later." Rogue said to him with a smile. Then knowing it was now or never she raised up on her toes and kissed Bobby. He was at first surprised, but then relaxed into the kiss. Rouge then realized that kissing Bobby felt natural and great. She moved a little closer and put her arms around his neck, brushing her body up against his. Bobby grabbed her around the waist and held her close as he kissed her. It felt as great to Bobby as it did to Rouge. He wanted to keep going but wisely let go when he felt her start to pull away. "Good night." Rouge shyly said to Bobby as she quickly went into her room. Bobby had to shake his head to fend off the effects of Rouge' kiss, before he could start walking. He was in such a good mood after the kiss that he didn't even notice the little skip that was in his step as he went down the hallway.  
  
The next morning Rouge woke up at 5:45, and for a second forgot why she had gotten up so early. She then remembered about last night and the breakfast date she had planned with Bobby. She smiled and jumped out of bed grabbing her bathroom items as she ran around the room. She went to the closet she shared with Jubilee and Kitty and looked for an outfit to wear. She pulled out a pair of tan pants and a long sleeved blue top and held them up against herself. "No, too good girl." She said as she threw the clothes to the ground. She then pulled out a black miniskirt and red halter top and matching gloves. "No, too slutty." She again threw those clothes to the ground and resumed looking through her clothes. During all of this Jubilee and Kitty had woken up and were sleepily watching her as she rummaged through her clothes. "Aha!" Rouge suddenly said and pulled out a pair of low rider jeans and white vintage T-shirt with the silhouetted characters from the movie The Goonies on the front. "Perfect!" Rouge said as she held up the clothes in front of her. Not too revealing, and not to concealing! She thought as she looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She turned around and was picking up her shampoo when she saw her white gloves and Jean jacket sitting on the chair next to her bed. She picked them up and turned around when she heard a very loud groan coming from behind her.  
  
"Rouge do you realize what time it is?" Jubilee asked her as she pointed at the clock, which now read 5:53.  
  
Rouge didn't bother to answer but asked in reply, "How do you think this outfit will look?" She held up the jeans and shirt, and waited a few seconds for Jubilee's answer before she quickly hurried on out the door to the bathroom. She yelled over her shoulder as she ran out, "I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
"But wait....." Jubilee called to Rouge as she ran out of the room. She then looked over at Kitty who had the same puzzled look on her as Jubilee. "There's something up with that girl."  
  
"Totally, I guess we're just going to have to talk to her later, like she said." Kitty said in reply. "I wouldn't suppose there would be any chance of getting anymore sleep this morning would there?"  
  
"No it's already 6:00, and I personally do not want Rouge to pull me out of my bed this morning." Jubilee said.  
  
50 minutes later Rouge was checking her hair and makeup in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. She walked quickly over to the door and opened it finding Bobby waiting on the other side. "Good morning." She said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, it's nice to see you again. Would you like to go? I know I'm a little early, if you need more time I can wait." Bobby said in greeting.  
  
"No I'm ready let's go."  
  
"Hey I like your shirt. That movie is great it's a classic." Bobby said as they started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Rogue said. "I first saw it when I was twelve and it has been one of my favorites ever since."  
  
"Yeah it's great. Hey! There's another thing I didn't know about you. See we are slowly getting to know each other." Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Well I guess we will just have to meet many more times to learn things about each other." Rouge said with a smile. "Now let's eat!"  
  
Ok I really did mean to write some more than I did, but I was getting tired when I wrote this. So bear with me and I will write more. I am currently writing another story in the Mythology section of fanfiction, so I will be rotating between writing chapters for the two stories. Please keep sending me reviews and I will write more!  
  
When I write chapters for my stories I always write it in a notebook first and then copy it onto the computer. I did not do that with this chapter, and when I read it after it had been posted, I realized the number of mistakes I had made. So here is the edited version of this chapter. Enjoy! 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated lately. I am the kind of person who starts something but then gets bored with it after a while. I had a scarf that I was knitting a couple years ago that took me about six years to finish. I am going to try and finish my stories so please give me your opinions in reviews and maybe some suggestions that I can put into my stories.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next few weeks after Rogue and Bobby's breakfast date were event filled for both of the teenagers. They both had classes and training taking up most of their time, but were also spending a lot more time in each others company. Quite often Bobby and Rogue would sneak off before or after classes to spend a little "quality time" together. If you would happen to find them in their hiding spots, you would probably find them getting a little physical together. Rogue was no longer afraid of hurting Bobby, and gratefully touched Bobby's skin every chance that she got. After such a long time not being able to touch another living being, it felt so good to her to be able to be that close to someone without the fear of hurting them. Rogue's training was also going well. When her powers had advanced faster than Professor Xavier expected, he had increased her training to two times per week. With the increase in training, Rogue was now able to make her skin like armor appear at will and no longer had to be scared or in dire circumstances for it to assert its self.  
  
While Bobby had fun sneaking around with Rogue, he was starting to get tired of running around at all hours of the night and hiding their relationship from the other students. It was finally after three weeks of sneaking around, that he finally got up the courage to say something to Rogue hoping she would at least meet him halfway. They had met up in one of the hallways when Bobby finally said something. "Ah Rogue, could we talk for just a minute?" He said as Rogue pushed him into a corner and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe you and I could talk about us." He tried to get out as Rogue played with his hair and nipped at his ears. She was having such an effect on him that just for a second he forgot about what he had wanted to talk about. He was so close to letting Rogue do what ever she wanted, but stopped himself and removed her arms from around his neck. "Wait!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Rogue asked a little impatiently.  
  
"Like I said I want to talk to you about what is going on with us right now."  
  
"Well right now I am trying to suck your face, but if you've got something better in mind I might be game." She said with a smile.  
  
Bobby gave a little laugh and spoke up saying "yeah, I could probably think of a few things too, but I want to talk seriously with you for a little bit."  
  
"Okay." Rogue said and pouted as she leaned against the window sill that was across from them.  
  
"Well you know how we have been sneaking around together, which has been great, but I am starting to get a little tired of having to lie to everyone." Bobby said a little scared of what she would say. "I would kind of like to have you and me no longer be a secret."  
  
Rogue's head dropped to look at the floor when she heard what Bobby said. She secretly knew that this day was going to eventually come, but couldn't help wish that it would have arrived a little while later in the future. "Don't you like it just being us? I mean we don't have to worry about anyone judging us, and we can be alone."  
  
"I totally love being with you, but with me being a guy, I want to be able to show off my hot girlfriend to my friends" Bobby said with a chuckle. "Think of it this way. Even though we are mutants, we always said we would try to live as normal lives as possible. Well, I think being in a relationship that other people know about is one way to act like normal teenagers."  
  
As Bobby spoke, Rogue knew that he was right. She knew it would be fun to let all the other teenage mutant girls who had crushes on Bobby know that he was taken. With a smile on her face, she looked up and simply said "Ok".  
  
Bobby was about to stream into another set of reasons why they should no longer hide their relationship, but was stopped by her simple reply. "What?" Was all he could say.  
  
"I said ok. What did you think I was going to fight you on this?"  
  
"Well actually, I thought maybe I was going to have to argue this with you for a little more." Bobby confessed. "So you really are ok with letting everyone know about your powers and us?"  
  
"Yeah. Well I didn't even think about my powers coming to everyone's attention, but I think I am ready for everyone to know about us." Rogue answered as she stood up off of the window sill she was leaning on. "Let's start a new relationship out in the public."  
  
"Oh wow, you don't know how happy you have made me. You have just made my day, or night." He said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a big hug. He looked down at her face and saw that she was looking up at him with a smile that could match his on her face. He kissed her and felt the familiar shiver run down his spine that he got whenever he came near her. "So what are we going to do now. Are you just going to not wear your gloves anymore, or are we going to do it more subtle than that."  
  
Rogue thought of the rumors that were going to circulate about them once everything came out in the open, and wished there was some other way to get the events that were about to happen over quickly. She was thinking about what she had to do the next day, when she remembered she had to get a birthday present for Kitty. Kitty was turning 16, and was having a huge party at the mansion to celebrate. It was then that Rogue realized she had the perfect plan as how to announce her and Bobby's news. "I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Bobby said with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"God men." Rogue said and shook her head at how clueless Bobby was. "You know how Kitty's birthday is this week? Well why don't we do a little announcement at the party."  
  
"I get what you are saying, that's a good idea. You're so smart, I knew I liked you because of your brain."  
  
"Great, because I thought this whole time you liked me for my body." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Oh that definitely helps a lot, but you have the whole package my dear." Bobby said as he leaned in and kissed her. "So Thursday at the party you and I will get this whole thing over with and I guess bring on even more drama."  
  
"Correct, but right now we are all alone and I can't possibly think of anything to do, what about you?" Rogue said and smiled with a little shrug of her shoulders. Bobby just smiled and kissed Rogue, hoping she was feeling as happy as he was.  
  
Hello all. I totally meant to write, the party portion into this chapter, but it got late and I still had homework to do. I would like some suggestions from other readers as what songs I should have play at the party. My idea is to have Bobby and Rogue dancing together in a song without Rouge wearing any protective clothing. I want the song to be maybe a little provocative so they could maybe do a little dirty dancing. I was thinking about having Hot in Here by Nelly or Rock your Body by Justin Timberlake playing. There is also this great song by the Sneaker Pimps called Six Underground that I was thinking about using. What do you think? I would really appreciate a few suggestions!!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Author's Note: Hello all. Thank you so much for being so patient in between chapters. I just finished my last week of classes at college, and I had about seven different papers due that had to be finished. The worst one was the twenty page paper that of course I didn't start until the last week before it was due. So here I am back, and of course I brought a few author's notes with me. 1) I created two original characters for the story. Gina Forster, Rogues new nemesis, and Brett the DJ for Kitty's birthday party. 2) I also felt I did not emphasize how close Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty were enough in previous chapters. So I wrote that into this chapter a little more.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The day of Kitty's birthday party came and even though they didn't want to admit it, both Rogue and Bobby were getting nervous about what was going to happen at the party. Rogue wasn't sure how the other mutants, let alone her roommates were going to react to her new lifestyle. She had been told by her friends, that the other teenage mutant girls had thought that Rogue was a threat to their social status when she had first come to Professor Xavier's school. They only replied that they did not have to worry, when they were told about not touching Rogue's skin. Even though Rogue was considered rather pretty by the other girls, they knew most of the boys were too scared to try and get close to her. While Rogue was nervous about the other student's reactions, Bobby was afraid that Rogue was going to back chicken out and not want to tell the truth to anyone. He was tired of hiding their relationship, and wanted everything to be out in the open. He didn't want to have to tell anymore lies.  
  
Rogue was starting to regret agreeing to expose when she saw Bobby walking down the hall toward her. She had to stop herself from running up to him but instantly felt better when he grasped her gloved hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "So, what's up?" Rogue said trying to calm herself and not seem nervous to Bobby.  
  
"Not much. How are you doing? Are you ready for tonight?" Bobby said a little loudly. As he spoke a couple of young mutants looked up at him oddly and laughed at the sight of the two teenagers standing in the hall acting like lovesick puppies. "Come with me, we can talk privately in her."  
  
Bobby pulled Rogue into an empty classroom and shut the door behind him so now one would walk by and see or hear anything. He turned back to Rogue and gave her a reassuring smile, hoping that he could quench the nervousness he could see was racking her. He pulled Rogue into a hug and kissed the top of her head. When Rogue looked up, she saw Bobby looking at her. She smiled back at him, and then rose up on her toes and planted a light kiss on Bobby's lips. "You asked me before if I was ready for tonight. Well honestly I am really starting to get worried about tonight." She said as she rested her head up against Bobby's chest.  
  
"What are you worried about?"  
  
"I'm mostly afraid of what everyone is going to say."  
  
"Oh don't worry about anyone else. Tonight is about you having a good time and showing off who you are. You should just be yourself, and throw whatever other people say back in their faces." Bobby said with a smile. "True you are going to shock a lot of people tonight, but who cares. Now let's go back to classes before somebody notices that we are missing."  
  
As Rogue walked out with Bobby his words made her feel better but still knew it was going to be an event filled night.  
  
Later that night, Rogue was in her dorm room trying to figure out the perfect outfit for the party, when Jubilee and Kitty both walked in. Rogue turned around and had a huge smile on her face as she walked over to Kitty to give her a hug and wish her happy birthday. "Happy Birthday Kitty! So you are 16 today how do you feel?"  
  
"I guess I feel good. I don't think this birthday will be as big a deal as when I turn 18, but tonight should be a good party."  
  
"Totally." Jubilee said jumping into the conversation. "I personally supervised all of the decorations and have given the DJ only the best music for a party."  
  
"A DJ?" How are you sure that the other mutants aren't going to use their powers and scare the guy off?" Rogue asked confused.  
  
"Actually, I got Brett to be the DJ for the night."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, the cute oriental guy who has the power to project pictures with his mind? Well it seems he used to DJ at a club in his hometown, and he agreed to be our resident music man for the night." Jubilee said pleased with herself.  
  
"Oh now I know who you are talking about. And unless I am mistaken, do I detect a crush on Mister Music Man?" Rogue said and teased Jubilee.  
  
"So what if I do? He's not seeing anyone so I am going to go for it."  
  
"Good for you girl." Kitty said and looked over to the clock that was sitting by her bed. It already said 5:45 and the party started at 6:00. "Wow look at the time, we better get downstairs. Are you coming Rogue?"  
  
"You go ahead; I'll be down in a few minutes." Rogue then turned back to her closet and continued trying to find the perfect outfit for the party. She was trying to decide between a three quarter sleeved shirt and a halter top when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called out to the door.  
  
"Rogue it's me Bobby. Are you ready to go to the party?"  
  
"Just give me a second." She called out as she took one last look at the two shirts she had in her hands. Well I might as well look great when I shack things up tonight. Rogue thought and put on the dark red halter top that she was told complimented her features nicely. She then grabbed a black bell sleeved sweater that matched her black low rider pants and opened the door.  
  
Bobby knew that Rogue looked great no matter what she wore, but he was blown away by how she looked tonight. "Wow. I'm going to have to beat the other guys off with a stick. You look great."  
  
"Thanks." Rogue said as she gave a small twirl. "I want to make a big impression tonight. Let me get Kitty's present and then we can go." Rogue walked back into the room and picked up the small jewelry box with the friendship charm that she had gotten for Kitty in it. She was turning off the lamp by her bed when she saw her pair of white opera gloves. Out of habit she grabbed the gloves and put them on. "Ok let's go." She said to Bobby as she pulled the door shut.  
  
Bobby reached down to grab Rogue's hand and felt her white gloved rubbing against the palm of his hand. "Why are you wearing your gloves?"  
  
Rogue looked down at her hands and saw the gloves that she had become so used to having on her body. "I just automatically put them on. I guess I wasn't thinking about not having to wear them anymore."  
  
"Are you going to leave them on?"  
  
"Well, I think I might for some of the party. Besides we are already here, and it would just waste time to take them all the way back to my room." Rogue said looking at the crowd of mutants that had already made their way to the party.  
  
"Ok, let's go get something to drink." Bobby said and started to walk with Rogue over to the refreshment table.  
  
"Hey Bobby!"  
  
Bobby turned around and saw Piotr making his way across the room. "I'll meet you over at the snack table; I want to talk to Piotr for a second." He said to Rogue and started to walk towards Victor. "Hey, what's up man?"  
  
"Hey. Take a look at your girl man. She is lookin good tonight!" Piotr said and slapped Bobby on the back.  
  
"Yeah she does look good, but don't let her hear you call her my girl." Bobby warned. "She does acknowledge we are going out together, but she doesn't like to label herself as mine. She insists on being her own woman."  
  
"Oh man, she's one of those feminine equality women?"  
  
"Yeah, but at least she doesn't remind me all the time." Bobby said with a sigh.  
  
"Well tell her to save a dance for me later. No tell her I demand a dance." Piotr said with a smile plastered on his face. "I'll see you later."  
  
"OK." Bobby said and slapped Piotr's arm as he turned back to where Rogue was standing. But instead of being able to see her waiting for him by the refreshment table, all he saw was a large crowd of people. "Now where did she go?" He said to no one in particular. He started to walk over to the table, but was stopped by a familiar voice that had steadily grown to annoy him over the past few weeks.  
  
"Hey Bobby."  
  
Bobby looked to his left and saw Gina Forster, the resident flirt of Xavier's school for young mutants smiling at him. Gina was leaning against the back of a couch and had a suggestive look on her face. Bobby had come to know that look very well, and knew he did not like it one bit. Over the past few weeks, Gina had decided to set her sights on Bobby, and was consistently coming up to him between classes trying to switch his head from Rogue to her. She had at first just asked him how his day was, and things about his classes, but soon she had transferred to more suggestive comments and flirtatious remarks. When he first started to notice how she was consistently coming up to him, he had asked Victor why she was interested in him. Victor had just shrugged and told him that Gina liked to go after the guys who were unavailable. She knew that Bobby liked Rogue, but Gina assumed that nothing was going to happen with Rogue because of her skin. "Hey Gina how are you tonight?" He asked cautiously afraid of what kind of answer he might get.  
  
"Just fine thank you. I got to go shopping for my birthday last week and got the cutest dress that shows off my legs nicely and dips down in the back. I'll have to show you sometime." She suggested with a wink.  
  
"Maybe sometime." Bobby said extremely uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. "Will you excuse me I am going to get some punch?" He quickly said before she could make any other suggestive remarks. He walked over to where the crowd of people had been by the refreshment table, and saw Rogue talking to Kitty and Jubilee. "Oh good some sane people!" He said to the roommates and sighed as he leaned against the table and grabbed a cup of punch.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Rogue exclaimed as she saw the uncomfortable look that was spread across Bobby's face.  
  
"Oh I just had another lovely little conversation with Gina Forster."  
  
"Again! God that girl has got to get a life. All she does is go around trying to steal other girl's boyfriends, and acting like a total slut." Rogue said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Boyfriend? Since when are you two an item?!" Jubilee said with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
Rogue looked over at Bobby and saw that he to was surprised at what she had said. "Well...."  
  
"Oh come on Rogue they're going to find out soon enough. We might as well tell them." Bobby interrupted and said to her in a tone that clearly said he was done hiding his relationship with Rogue.  
  
"Oh I guess so." She said and sighed. "If you two busy bodies really must know, Bobby and I have been together for the past four weeks."  
  
"Oh that is so great!" Kitty exclaimed, but then frowned as a thought crossed her mind. "Wait a minute, what kind of relationship can you guys have with what happens to Rogue's skin?"  
  
Bobby was about to answer her question when he heard a song start to play that he knew would be perfect for Rogue's special announcement. "You know what we'll tell you the answer to that question after Rogue and I dance to this song. Come on Rogue; let's go show them what were made of!"  
  
"Bobby, why is it that you have to dance to this song? Hot in Here is just a song about a woman talking about how she wants to get naked!" Rogue said very annoyed.  
  
"Because this is the perfect song for you and me to get close!!!" Bobby answered and gave her a look that said this is it, there's no turning back now. "Now come on lets dance!"  
  
"Fine." Rogue said in defeat and started to walk towards the dance floor with Bobby. "Oh wait a minute. Kitty can you hang onto these for me? Thanks."  
  
"Wait what are you doing?" Kitty started to ask as Rogue took off her sweater and gloves.  
  
Rogue just smiled and walked onto the dance floor with Bobby and started to sway to the music. The other mutants who were dancing saw her come onto the dance floor and moved out of her way as she came close to her. The students had all heard about her skin and knew that they didn't want to be on the receiving end of her powers. Kitty and Jubilee watched from off of the dance floor and wondered why Rogue was putting everyone in danger. Rogue looked around at everyone who was dancing around her and Bobby and suddenly felt mischievous. "Are you ready to shock some people?" She asked as she slowly danced closer to Bobby.  
  
"Always." Bobby said when he realized what Rogue meant. He moved closer to Rogue, and then put his arms around her waist. He looked down at her eyes and saw they were shining. He moved close enough that there bodies were completely rubbing up against each other, and started to caress her arms which were now bare. He looked up and realized that everyone other person who had been dancing was now standing and watching the two teenagers do something that everyone had thought was impossible. He placed one of his arms around Rogue's waist, and said into her ear, "We have an audience!"  
  
Rogue looked up and saw everyone staring at them. Oh well, she thought as she looked at all the people around them. "Let's give them a show!" She said when she looked back at Bobby. She gave him a big smile and planted a kiss on his lips. They kissed for a few seconds and then went back to grinding along to the seductive beat of the song. When the music ended she looked over at her roommates and saw the astonishment on both of their faces. "Bobby I need to go and explain everything to Kitty and Jubilee. Can we please go talk to them?"  
  
"Sure, I think there are a few guys who want an explanation as well. I'll see you in a little bit." He said and gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking off to where some of his friends were standing and staring at him.  
  
"Thanks." She said and took a deep breath as she walked over to where her roommates were standing. "Hey guys. What's up?" She asked and took in the bewildered looks on her friends faces.  
  
"What's up?!!! What the heck is going on here? You and Bobby were hanging all over each other like a couple from dirty dancing!" Jubilee said completely baffled at what was going on.  
  
Rogue laughed at her friend's remark, and was about to answer her question when she heard as familiar voice speak from behind her. "Rogue, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yes Professor Xavier is there something I can do for you?" Rogue questioned when she realized that she and Bobby were probably going to be in for a lecture from the professor.  
  
"While I am happy that you finally have exposed your powers to your friends, I have to say that I do not especially approve of the way you and Bobby have your news come out. I would like to keep this establishment down to a PG-13 rating, and you were teetering on R." The professor said with a warning look in his eyes. "Please no more actions like before. All right?"  
  
"Yes Professor, sorry about that. Bobby and I just wanted to have a little fun." Rouge sheepishly answered.  
  
"I am fine with you all having fun, just keep it within reason." The Professor said with a smile and maneuvered his motorized wheelchair back to where the other teachers were gathered around another table.  
  
"So you were wondering what was going on out there." She said to Kitty and Jubilee as she gestured to the dance floor where no one was dancing anymore. "Here's the long and short of it. About a month ago when I was training with the other X-men, I got caught in a bunch of metal ropes. I was wedged in so tight that I couldn't move and started to get this really strange feeling all over my body. The next thing I knew this black metallic substance erupted from my body, and made the metal tubes that were holding me fall apart and drop me to the floor. Once I fell, the armor like material receded back into my body and I passed out." Rogue saw the looks on her friend's faces and knew that she had given them quite a shock. "Well I woke up about an hour later and it was then that Professor Xavier told me that my powers had advanced, and that one very good side effect had come from the incident. While my powers became more lethal, my skin no longer was harmful to other people's skin."  
  
"So you can now touch people without hurting them?!!"  
  
"That is correct. I do have to say though that I am really sorry I did not tell you two. Professor Xavier thought it might be better if I explore my powers for awhile before I went around telling everyone. I think he wanted to avoid a scene like this." Rogue said a little sheepishly and looked at her two friends.  
  
"Oh Rogue don't be sorry." Jubilee said and pulled her friend into a hug. "This is a great day for you. Besides it is great to actually be able to hug you without worrying about getting hurt!"  
  
"Yeah, and now we can do all those girly things like paint each others nails we weren't able to do before!" Kitty exclaimed as she jumped into Jubilee and Rogue's hug.  
  
"You guys are the best, you know that." Rogue said as tears started to come down her face. "Oh man, now I am going to start to cry like a little baby." It was only when she saw the tears that were coming down her two roommates cheeks that she finally started to laugh. The three of them must have looked like a strange sight to anyone who didn't know what had really happened.  
  
"So you really have new powers?" Kitty said and wiped the tears from her face. "What's it like?"  
  
"Well really I have been working with them on such a steady basis now that when the metal comes out it feels so natural and like a second skin to me." Rogue said extremely happy that her friends were so understanding.  
  
"Well, well, well. It looks like little miss off limits is no longer on restriction." Gina Forster said from behind Rogue. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Gina." Rogue said in a very forced pleasant tone. "That is very kind of you to say."  
  
"So I guess now this means that now you are free to touch other people. I guess that is good news for you."  
  
"Well yes I like to call it good news. Now I can live a relatively normal life again." Rogue cautiously said unsure of where Gina was heading.  
  
"Well now it means that now all the boys can stop feeling sorry for you, and you can stop monopolizing all of Bobby Drake's time."  
  
"What are you talking about Gina?" Rogue said starting to get annoyed with what Gina had stated.  
  
"Well it is well known throughout the school that all of the guys here feel sorry about the way you used to live. Everyone here knows that Bobby was only hanging out with you just so you wouldn't feel left out." Gina said with a sly smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh don't listen to her Rogue." Jubilee spoke up. "She's just nervous that now that you are pain free all the boys are going to run from her to you. She thinks you are going to ruin her social status."  
  
"Look Gina, I really don't want to steal any of your other guys because I have a great one right now who likes me for who I am and treats me good. So get over yourself and go drool over someone other than Bobby." Rogue had decided she wasn't in the mood to get into a big cat fight and had made the last remark hoping that it would stop the fight that was sure to erupt.  
  
Gina looked like she had been kicked in the stomach and told that her favorite brand of lip gloss was no longer being made. She was about to retort back with a very rude remark, when she was cut off by the high pitched alarm that signaled there was a problem with a mutant in the world.  
  
Rogue looked over to where the other teachers were and saw that they were all watching Professor Summers as he talked on his phone. She couldn't understand what they were saying because of the noise the alarm was making, but she could see that it was urgent from the looks on her teacher's faces. "All right everyone the party is over." Logan shouted over the blaring alarm. "Everyone go back to their rooms and wait there until further notice."  
  
"Kitty I'm sorry about your party being cancelled, but I think that this is important." Rogue said to Kitty who looked worried about what was happening. "How about later you, me and Jubilee will open your presents together? That way we can make fun of anything that is truly dreadful."  
  
"Ok, let's go back to our room before Logan starts to yell at us for sticking around." Kitty agreed.  
  
They were walking out of the room when Professor Xavier called after Rogue, and to her relief Bobby to. "Rogue, Mr. Drake could you please stay here, I am afraid we are going to need the whole team on this mission. Kitty, Jubilee you can go back to your room Rogue will see you all later."  
  
Jubilee looked over at Rogue uncertainly but just gave her a little smile and said, "Sure we will see you later."  
  
Rogue gave her a little pat on the shoulder and walked over to where the rest of the X-men were gathered. Rogue was a little surprised to see Piotr standing with the group. "Well here's the situation." Professor Xavier spoke up. A group was touring the sight where they are going to build the new science museum in Washington, and now unfortunately due to an angry group of mutants know as the brotherhood, the group and all the tour guides were trapped inside the structure when it collapsed."  
  
"So basically we have to rescue the group and stop this group of mutants from destroying anything else?" Logan questioned. "It sounds like it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Well I am afraid the situation is bit more complicated than it sounds. The brotherhood is made up of at least five mutants who are all equally powerful in their own way, plus it is imperative that we get the group out of the building unharmed."  
  
"What is the family some rich people that donated millions to get the museum built?" Bobby joked.  
  
"Actually it is worse than that." The professor said with a sigh. "The people who make up the tour group would be the president and his family. You all know how important it is that we keep the presidents trust, so I expect all of your best on this mission. You are all going to have to work together on this."  
  
"All right people, we all need to change into our uniforms and get into the blackbird within ten minutes." Scott said taking charge of the mission. "Once we get to Washington, Kurt, Jean, and Piotr go and get the president and the rest of the people out of the museum. The rest of us will go and try to stop the brotherhood from doing any more damage. Let's go."  
  
"Wow our first mission; it's kind of exciting isn't it!" Bobby said to Rogue as he walked down to the changing room where they would find their uniforms.  
  
"Exciting? I am scared to bits about what is going to happen when we get there." Rogue said when she saw the excited look on Bobby's face. "How can you be so calm?"  
  
"Well, I know we are working with the best team anywhere. Plus I know I will be in good company." He said and squeezed Rogue's hand. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
As Rogue and Bobby got onto the elevator that would take them to the lower levels, she deep down knew that Bobby was right. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little worried about what was going to happen to them tonight. Well here goes nothing she thought as the doors closed. There's no turning back now.  
  
So there you go, the next chapter is finally up. Please keep sending me reviews, I really appreciate them and enjoy getting them. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Author's Note: Well here is the last chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long for me to get out; I just couldn't get into writing it. I also went and fixed all of the previous chapter's mistakes and typos, so now there shouldn't be any mistakes. Please enjoy my story, I had a good time writing it, and I would like to read more reviews. I really like getting them!!! Thanks!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
As the Blackbird flew through the air toward Washington, Rogue sat in her seat across from Bobby not making a sound or moving one bit. When she was changing into her uniform, she thought she had gotten some of her courage back with Bobby's helpful words on the elevator, but as soon as the jet had cleared the school her jitters returned. Her stomach felt like there were butterflies doing their own little birthday dance in it. Rogue looked to the right out the window, and remembered why she didn't like flying. The clouds whizzing by the jet reminded Rogue of when the Blackbird had been damaged by the US army jets, and she was sucked out the top by the strong wind. She was only alive because of Nightcrawler's ability to teleport. Lucky for Rogue Nightcrawler was able to teleport to where she was flying through the air, and transport them both back into the school's jet.  
  
"All right we are coming up on the museum, and as you can see the streets are swarming with cops." It was Scott's voice that brought Rogue out of her memories. She looked down out of her window and saw the multitude of reporters, police, and secret service that had surrounded the unfinished museum. "Now we know that there are three mutants inside who won't let anyone in. They are conviniently blocking off all of the entrances. We need to keep them occupied so that we can get into the construction area where the president and the rest of his family are trapped. Jean you go with Kurt and Piotr to help the president, and the rest of us will try and deal with the brotherhood and the secret service."  
  
"You said there were only three mutants in this so called brotherhood?" Logan asked from his seat behind Scott.  
  
"Yes, but Professor Xavier believes that at one point or the other more than these three mutants have been members of the brotherhood."  
  
"Scott we're here." Storm suddenly said from where she was piloting the Blackbird. "I'm going to put us down over by that large group of trees, and look I think we are going to have a welcoming committee too."  
  
Rogue looked out the window and saw that no longer were the secret service and police focusing their guns on the unfinished museum, but were now pointing toward the Blackbird. Great, was all that Rogue could think as she watched from her seat.  
  
"All right Jean you still go with Piotr and Kurt to get the president, the rest of us will go talk to the secret service before going into the museum. Everyone understand? All right let's go." Scott then turned and walked to the back of the jet and pushed open the door to the swarms of people who were bustling around.  
  
Rogue took one last look out her window, and took in a deep breath before standing up. As she walked down the ramp from the back of the jet she looked to her left and could see the tension that had filled Bobby. He was usually so carefree and easygoing, but now his body was ridged and his face had a pale look to it. Bobby looked as though he would be sick at any moment. But underneath his pale exterior, Rogue knew there was a strong wise young man who would fight for his team come hell or high-water.  
  
"Logan change of plans. You take Rogue and Bobby and start finding a way in, Storm and I are going to go talk to whoever's in charge." Scott spoke up from the bottom of the ramp. The team then gave each other encouraging looks, and walked out to the onslaught of mistrust that was waiting for them. As soon as the whole crowd saw the X-men come out of the jet everything went into chaos. Those reporters with cameras had a field day trying to get the best picture possible, and the police and secret service moved into position aiming their weapons at the slowly advancing X-men. "Logan, Jean go ahead on in. But Logan once you make an entrance, wait for Storm and I."  
  
"Right boss. Come on kids let's go show them how it's done." Logan gruffly replied and let his razor sharp claws shoot out of his hands. Rogue knew that now was the time to bring about her new found powers, and as she ran behind Logan she concentrated on bringing her armor out. The black skin was no longer painful now that she had gotten used to the change her body had to go through to have the armor appear. Now all she felt was a slight tingling sensation whenever she used her dangerous skin.  
  
"You ok Rogue." Bobby asked when he saw Rogue's black skin coming forth as they ran towards the museum.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt anymore. So where are we going to go in Logan?"  
  
"Jean and the others went to find an entrance in the opposite direction so we will go this way. Wait a minute!" Logan answered and then suddenly stopped and raised his head to smell the air. A few moments later he straightened up and looked at the wall that the three mutants had stopped by. "We're going in here. Be prepared there is a mutant going in the other direction but he might hear us when we bust our way in."  
  
"How do you know that there is a mutant on the other side of the wall?" Bobby asked not sure if he believed what Logan had told them.  
  
"I can smell him kid. My mutant powers gave me a very strong sense of smell that allows me to track people. Plus this mutant must've not taken a bath for some time because he smells like a rotten garbage dump." Logan gruffly replied, slightly annoyed that Bobby was questioning him.  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Bobby said a little sheepishly.  
  
"All right let's go. I'll bust the wall, and we'll go in to make sure that mutant doesn't come back. Let's go!" Then not waiting for an answer from either of the teenagers, Logan began to scrape with his claws at the bricks that made up the walls of the museum.  
  
"Didn't Scott say to wait for him and Storm when we made the entrance?" Bobby whispered to Rogue as they watched Logan claw away at the side of the building.  
  
"Yes I did." Spoke up a commanding voice from behind the two teenagers. "Logan I thought I told you to wait for us when you found a way in."  
  
"What can I say one eye, I got impatient." Logan said to Scott with a cocky smile. "What was taken you two so long anyway?"  
  
"We had a little disagreement with the secret service at first, but we've got it all straightened out." Scott said with a sigh that clearly said he was not amused.  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked afraid of what they secret service might do.  
  
"When we went over to talk to the man in charge, they all aimed their guns at us." Storm answered. "They told us to freeze and when Scott said he wanted to talk to whoever was in charge; they all looked at us like we were crazy. I think they thought we were here to join up with the mutants who are holding the president inside."  
  
"Figures." Logan said from where he was still clawing away at the wall. "How did you get over here without causing a big commotion?"  
  
"Luckily the one who was in charge was smart and thought it was better to talk to us rather than get into a fight." Scott spoke up. "He came over to speak to us and we assured him that we were only there to help free the president. He didn't believe us at first and accused us of working with the brotherhood, but he softened up when we mentioned we worked for Professor Xavier. Apparently the president has mentioned the professor's name in meetings, and wants to work with him in future mutant matters."  
  
"So we can go in without the secret service hounding our tails?" Bobby asked amazed at how easy the talk actually went.  
  
"Well not really." Storm answered with a disappointed look on her face. "While the secret service is going to give us a chance, they are still suspicious. They are going to give us an hour to go in and stop the other mutants, before they send the secret service in and they will start shooting us."  
  
"So much for being friends." Logan said and punched the wall which had not changed much despite the force of his adamantium claws. "One eye we need you over here. The wall is too thick and my claws are taking to long to get through."  
  
"This is the spot we are going in?" Scott asked as he walked over to where Logan was standing, and prepared to fire one of his powerful optic blasts.  
  
"Yeah there is a mutant who just went down the hall in the other direction. I figure we could follow him and come up from behind."  
  
"Ok good thinking. Everybody get ready after I make a hole, I will go in first and then I want Rogue and Bobby next followed last by you two." He finished pointing at Logan and Storm.  
  
"Ok Scott let's go, we haven't got that much more time before the secret service come in." Storm said in answer to Scott instructions.  
  
Scott had just turned around to fire, when the mutants heard a familiar voice calling to them. They all turned from where they were facing the wall and saw Jean come running towards them with Colossus and Nightcrawler following behind her. Colossus had his body armor already out and Nightcrawler ran in his attack stance that he used to fight with. "Scott we have been found out!" Jean said as she ran closer to the other mutants. "We got in on the other side and this incredibly fast mutant showed up. He called himself Quicksilver, and said that the boss knew we would show up. Another mutant then showed up and started to make something that seemed like an earthquake happen. He called himself Avalanche, and when he made the earthquake, all the loose construction equipment flew at us. I figured it was better to leave and meet up with you guys rather than face those two mutants by themselves."  
  
"All right now we really have to be on our toes. We are still going to go in here and follow that mutant that Logan found. But everyone be careful." Scott said and fired at the brick wall that was blocking their way in. Scott's high energy optic blasts had no problem making a hole in the brick wall, and quickly left a concrete pile lying on the ground. Scott the quickly ran through the huge hole he had created in the side of the building, with his hand on his firing stud ready for any sort of attack. He looked to his right and left and saw that there were not any mutants in sight, breathing a sigh of relief that they were not seen for now. "Logan which way did the mutant go?"  
  
"To the left chief, although I'm sure that he must have met up with his comrades by now."  
  
"All right everyone let's go. But watch your backs; I have a feeling they may have meet up close to where the president is. When we go to get him, I believe they may try to ambush us somehow." Scott said as the team all started to walk down the hallway. They had just rounded a corner when seemingly out of nowhere a large chunk of rock came flying at the group. "Look out!" Scott had time to yell before he was bowled over as the large piece of stone hit him in his chest. Luckily though the special suits that the X-men wore were made to withstand large amounts of force and Scott only had the wind blown out of his for a second before getting back up to blast the next boulder that was being hurled at the group. "Jean go get in by the president, we will take care of these guys!"  
  
Rogue saw Jean nod, and watched from behind a large stone pillar that looked suspiciously like the rock that was being thrown at them, as Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Jean ran in the direction the boulders were coming from. "Rogue you go with Logan and Storm on the right, and Bobby and I will take the left. Don't hesitate just go in and attack whatever fires at you." Rogue heard Scott talking to her, but suddenly felt as if she could not move. The nervousness that was threatening to overtake her in the Blackbird had now moved on to full blown fear. Despite her pounding heart and the fear that was overtaking her, Rogue somehow managed to get up and run behind Storm and Logan as they all ran toward where the brotherhood was waiting for them. It was only when she had to use her powers that Rogue finally realized that in a fight she didn't have the time to worry about herself or those around her. She just had to keep going and try to think faster than those whom she was fighting. She learned that lesson when a large chunk of the ceiling flew through the air towards Bobby, and she watched in horror as he barely ducked out of the way. While she was watching Bobby the mutant called Quicksilver used his amazing speed to run up to Rogue and hit her in the head with a large medal pipe. As the pipe hit the armor that protected Rogues head, the pipe fell apart right in Quicksilver's hands. Rogue's special skin had done its job, and gotten rid of the object that was being used against Rogue without causing her much harm.  
  
"That's a nice little trick you have there, toots. But let's try that again with a stronger stick." Quicksilver said before picking up a larger piece of metal with Rogue could only guess came from the way it was shaped from some sort of exhibit which was being constructed. Rogue saw the long pole flying at her head and this time managed to duck before the dangerous piece of metal struck her head again. As Quicksilver took another swing at her Rogue quickly stood up, grabbed the metal rod, and then pulled it from the shocked mutants' hands. She pulled the rod in front of her and then rather easily managed to break the long piece of metal into two equally shaped sticks.  
  
"Now let's get down to business. Oh and buddy, nobody calls me toots!" Rogue said as she took a swing at the alarmed young man. Quicksilver ducked once and then decided it would be better to leave than stay and try to fight a battle in which he was outnumbered.  
  
"I'm outta here!" He proclaimed in a frightened voice. "See yah around toots! Hey guys time to go!"  
  
Rogue watched in disbelief as the mutant called to his buddies who were fighting with the rest of the team, and ran out like a bolt of lightening. The other two mutants who had been fighting quickly looked at each other before following their teammate out the way he had left. "What the?!" Was all that Rogue could ask as she watched the two mutants retreat out the back of the museum. "Are we going to follow them?" She asked wondering what they were all going to do now.  
  
"No, we only have about ten more minutes before the swat team comes barreling in so let's go get the president. We will figure out what was with those three later." Scott said and started to walk in the direction he had seen Jean run. The X-men did not have to run long before they saw Colossus and Jean stand by a railing that lead down to a huge hole that was filled with the remains of a construction site that had collapsed. "Jean!"  
  
"Scott! What are you all doing here? What happened to the brotherhood?" Jean asked confused about what was happening.  
  
"Apparently they did not want to put up much of a fight and left shortly after we had engaged the fight with them. What's happening in here?" Scott replied.  
  
"Well we got down here and realized that this is where the president and the rest of the people are trapped. I sent Nightcrawler into get the president out, but it's been five minutes and he hasn't come back yet." Jean said sounding a little worried.  
  
"We can't get down there?" Scott asked.  
  
"No the construction sight was torn apart and there are large pieces of metal all over the place. Plus the machinery is resting on top of the room where everyone is trapped. I think the room they are in was being set up for an exhibit, and I don't know how much room there is in the there." Jean said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Ok Rogue, Logan, and Colossus you get down in the sight and try to get rid of some of machinery. The rest of us will go and meet with the swat team." The team all turned to go to their various jobs when Nightcrawler popped back into the group with his familiar sulfur smell puncturing the air.  
  
"Oh hello everyone! The president and everyone are trapped inside the small room, but no one is hurt badly. I explained who I was I offered to bring the president out of the room, but his body guards would not let me anywhere near him." Kurt informed the group in his strong German accent.  
  
"We need to get the president out of there so that the swat team sees that we are really here to help." Storm said from where she stood.  
  
"Ok everyone go to your jobs, but Kurt I want you to take me down into the room so I can have a little chat with the president." Scott instructed.  
  
"All right but hang on, it will be a little crowded in the room." Kurt said as he grabbed Scott's arm and left the group with his familiar bamfing sound and smell of sulfur.  
  
The next thing Scott knew he was inside the room which was crowded with at least twenty five people, and had guns pointed directly at his head. "Mr. President, my name is Scott Summers and I have been sent by Charles Xavier to help you get out of your predicament." He said in a strong voice which he knew would get the secret service's attention.  
  
"All right everyone stand down." President McKenna spoke up.  
  
"But sir!" Was all one of the secret service had a chance to protest before the president cut him off.  
  
"I said put your guns down, now. I am sorry about them they are just doing their job." The president said to Scott as he walked forward. "I remember you from when you all interrupted the national address with Xavier. I was waiting to see how long it was before you all showed up."  
  
"I am glad that you remember me. That will make my job a lot easier. My fellow teammates and I have come to help free you from here and the other mutants who trapped you in here." Scott said glad that the president was cooperating.  
  
"You have gotten rid of the mutants who trapped us in here?" The president asked hoping that situation had not gotten to be too controversial.  
  
"When we confronted them they all fled and now the only potential danger is the swat team who should be coming into the building very soon."  
  
"The swat team? Why should they be a problem?" President McKenna asked confused.  
  
"When we first arrived your secret service didn't want to let us into the building, but I convinced them to let us have a chance to get you out. They gave us one hour before the man in charge said he was going to send in the swat team. He said once he sent them in they would be able to fire at will at whoever they wanted to. Needless to say I do not want any of my teammates to be hurt." Scott informed the president. "All we need to do is have you teleport out with Kurt here and show the swat team that we are the good guys."  
  
"I will certainly inform them that you are helping us." President McKenna answered. "But I will not leave without making sure that my family and everyone else is safe."  
  
"Sir I assure you we will get everyone out, but we need you to leave right away because I believe the secret service will be coming in at any moment." Scott assured the president. "In fact I will stay down here until everyone else is out."  
  
The president looked from the two mutants to his family and friends for a few seconds before he sighed and said "All right let's go."  
  
"Mr. President, if you will just grab onto my arms I will have you out of here in a few seconds." Kurt kindly said to President McKenna and took a step forward.  
  
George McKenna didn't know what to expect when he grabbed the mutant named Kurt's hands, but he was completely shocked when he all of a sudden found himself up on the platform with three more mutants standing there waiting for him. When he let go of the blue covered mutant, he felt a little woozy but shook his head and cleared it of the drowsy thoughts that were threatening to overtake him. He was grabbed by three different pairs of hands which kept him from falling over, but then assured them that he was all right and could walk on his own.  
  
"Sorry about that Mr. President, I forgot to warn you that some people sometimes get a little woozy." Kurt apologized. "I will go back down to get the rest of your family."  
  
"Mr. President if you would come with us now we will take you out to the secret service." Storm said as she let go of the president.  
  
"All right. I want to thank you all for helping get me and my family out. I know there are some mutants who do not trust what the government is doing towards mutants, but I can see that there are many who only wish to peacefully coexist with us mere mortals. Thank you once again." The president said as he walked with Storm, Jean, and Bobby to where Scott had blasted the hole in the wall. The four figures stepped out of the hole together to where the swat team was waiting. The sight of the president walking with the three mutants was enough for all of the swat team to hold down their guns and stand waiting for orders from their commander in chief. The president walked toward the men and could see the surprised the looks on many of their faces. Oh what a story he would have to tell his advisors come Monday morning.  
  
Two hours later Rogue sat in her seat on the jet watching the crowd from her window. Within the last two hours, the X-men had managed to help get all of the people out of the room where they were trapped, and had even helped clean up the mess the construction site had become. After their help the X-men had decided it was a better idea to leave quickly before the press wanted exclusive interviews or the secret service got a little to trigger happy. They had not made it out though before the president personally came up to them and thanked them for all of their help. He had shook Scott's hand and said to him that he had always had doubts about the mutant registration act. He also said that now he knew that he was completely wrong. Then with one last thank you he headed back to where his family was waiting to go back to the white house with him. Rogue knew that while today had been scary for many people, including her self, it really was a good thing. She knew now that the X-men had a powerful ally on their side that would fight for their case against mutant registration. Rogue sat back in her seat and saw that Bobby was looking at her and smiling. She smiled back and leaned her head back against the seat as the Blackbird took off from its place by the trees. She thought about how much her life had changed in the last few weeks. She now had a boyfriend who could actually touch her, and her powers were for the most part under her control. She knew that she was going to be able to life a normal teenage life now. At least a normal teenage mutant life that she would just deal with what ever came with it!  
  
The End!!!!  
  
Thank you to everyone who read my story and sent me reviews encouraging me to write more, I really enjoyed getting them. I also hope you all enjoy the last chapter, and will read things I write in the future. Have a great day!!!! 


End file.
